Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco sobem o morro
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Bronze são convocados para resolver um probleminha no Rio de Janeiro mas encontram muita confusão no caminho.


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO SOBEM O MORRO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Nota: essa fic foi escrita há um tempão por isso não estranhem o casal Garotinho na história. É só uma brincadeira. Nada do que está na fic deve ser levado a sério principalmente porque ela foi escrita para o próprio deleite desta ficwriter iniciante que vos fala. Aos cariocas, peço que não fiquem zangados, ok? O Rio de Janeiro foi só uma escolha prática por causa do casal Garotinho._

-C-H-I-I-

Rosinha e Garotinho, desesperados com o caos no Rio de Janeiro, resolvem apostar num recurso extremo: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!

**(Garotinho)** Rosinha, se eles não derem jeito, ninguém mais dará.

**(Rosinha)** Se eles não derem um jeito eu vou embora para o Japão! Aqui no Rio é que não fico!

Dias depois, ao desembarcarem no aeroporto do Rio, os cavaleiros são recebidos somente por Rosinha.

**(Rosinha)** Desculpem, mas o Garotinho está ocupado assistindo o desenho de vocês.

**(Shun)** Que legal! Ele é nosso fã!

**(Seiya)** Acho ótimo, mas eu tô com uma fome dos infernos. Dona Roxinha, não sai um lanchinho pra nós?

**(Rosinha)** É Rosinha! Ro-si-nha! E lanche, meu filho, só depois que vocês realizarem com sucesso o primeiro trabalhinho que tenho para lhes dar!

**(Shiryu)** Mas a gente acabou de chegar!

**(Rosinha)** Quem quer moleza vai para Brasília! Aqui é o Rio! É coisa simples, gente. Vocês sobem o morro e matam os caras malvados.

**(Ikki)** E por que a gente faria isso?

**(Hyoga)** Por quanto?

**(Rosinha)** Pelo prestígio, ora! Vocês vão acabar com a violência do Rio! Vai ser um milagre se vocês conseguirem! E depois ainda vai ter o lanchinho.

**(Shiryu)** Tô fora! Não vou arriscar minha linda pele por prestígio e lanchinho. Tenho mais o que fazer! Além do mais, o lanchinho na minha casa deve ser muito melhor que o desse lugar.

**(Ikki)** Ah, vamos! Pode até ser legal matar os caras.

**(Seiya)** Eu não. Se não é pra salvar Saori-san eu não vou.

**(Rosinha, mostrando-se hábil na estratégia de guerra)**Ah, mas os caras malvados disseram que vão seqüestrar a Saori.

**(Shun)** De novo?

**(Hyoga)** Vão ter que entrar na fila. Todo mundo quer seqüestrá-la.

**(Rosinha)** Vocês deviam pelo menos ir lá pra investigar esses "rumores".

**(Shun)** Ta, mas tem que matar os caras? Eu não gosto de matar ninguém.

**(Ikki)** Deixa de frescura! Vamos lá, galera! Vamos encher os caras de porrada! Adoro dar porrada!

**(Rosinha)** Ótimo! Ótimo! Está aqui nesse papel o endereço do morro e o número do ônibus que vocês terão de pegar. E aqui estão as carteirinhas de passe-livre para vocês não pagarem passagem.

**(Shun)** Ônibus? Não rola nem um táxi?

**(Rosinha)** Não. A verba só deu pra comprar as passagens de ida e volta pro Japão.

**(Shiryu)** Eu não tô gostando disso.

**(Seiya)** Nem eu.

**(Ikki)** Calem a boca e vamos logo. Vai ser divertido bater nesses tais caras malvados.

**(Rosinha)** Boa sorte, rapazes! E cuidado com as balas!

**(Todos)** Balas?

**(Ikki)** Essas armaduras são à prova de bala?

**(Hyoga)** Sei lá!

**(Shun)** Eu espero que sejam! Não quero morrer com uma bala atravessada no peito. É muito pouco poético. Se fosse pelo menos uma rosa branca.

**(Hyoga)** Esse aí ficou tarado por rosa branca. Quer que eu chame o Afrobicha, digo, Afrodite?

**(Shun)** Hã?

**(Hyoga)**Nada.

**(Shiryu)** Talvez meu escudo segure umas balas de calibre menor.

**(Seiya)** Então a gente tá ferrado! O pessoal aqui usa armamento de guerra! Eu li isso num jornal lá de Tóquio.

**(Shiryu)** E por que você não nos contou isso antes de virmos para cá, seu imbecil?

**(Seiya)** Achei que seria mais emocionante se vocês não soubessem.

**(Hyoga)** Ikki, se a gente não morrer baleado, lembre-se de me ajudar a matar o Seiya.

**(Ikki)** Pode deixar.

**(Seiya)** Não é tão fácil me matar, sabiam? Muita gente já tentou e...

**(Shiryu)** Deixem de conversa e vamos logo resolver essa parada.

**(Shun)** Já? Ai, minha deusa, não quero morrer aqui.

**(Ikki)** Nem eu. Tem um show de mulher pelada mais tarde e eu quero ir!

**(Shun)** Você só pensa nisso!

**(Ikki)** E você quer que eu pense em quê? Se a cor da minha malha combina com a da minha armadura? Isso é coisa pra você, Shun!

**(Shun)** Não fale assim comigo! Eu fico triste. Eu vou chorar.

**(Shiryu)** Calem-se! Shun, se você abrir o berreiro agora eu vou lhe bater pra você chorar com gosto!

**(Todos surpresos)** Shiryu? O estresse do Ikki contagiou você?

**(Shiryu)** Ora, vamos logo! Eu quero terminar essa droga de tarefa e ir embora.

**(Seiya)** Para quê tanta pressa? A Shunrei mandou você voltar pra casa logo, foi?

**(Ikki, imitando Shunrei)** "Shiryu, se você demorar pra voltar vai ficar de castigo sem jantar por uma semana."

**(Seiya)** Ela é sua namorada ou sua mãe?

**(Shiryu)** Cala a boca! Olha o nosso ônibus aí. Entrem logo!

Enquanto isso, no morro...

**(Traficante, ao telefone)** Cuméquié, maluco? Cê tá falando o quê? Quem? Vão mandar uns tal de quê? Cavaleiro do Amoníaco? Que porra é essa, mano? O único cavalo que eu gosto é a Egüinha Pocotó! Se esses tal do Amoníaco aparecer por aqui manda chamar nóis. Nóis vai meter bala neles pessoalmente, maluco! Vai tudo pra vala!

E no busão lotado, os pobres cavaleiros sofrem com o poder de um golpe terrível: o fedor de sovaco de um sujeito sujinho.

**(Seiya)** Eu sei que não sou muito limpinho, mas nunca deixei a coisa chegar nesse estado de quase-putrefação.

**(Shiryu)** Maldição!

**(Shun)** Eu acho que vou desmaiar.

**(Ikki)** Faz alguma coisa, Hyoga! Congela o cara!

**(Hyoga)** Eu vou congelar é o meu nariz!

Depois de mais de uma hora no ônibus, finalmente os cavaleiros chegam ao pé do morro.

**(Shun)** Eu odeio andar de ônibus.

**(Seiya)** Pensei que você tava gostando daquele grandão que estava se esfregando atrás de você.

**(Shun)** Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii!

**(Ikki)** O que você disse do meu irmão?

**(Seiya)** Nada.

**(Shiryu)** Não provoca, Seiya.

**(Hyoga)** A gente devia ter pedido um helicóptero à Saori.

**(Shiryu)** Mas já que não pedimos, vamos subindo logo.

Um garoto passa por eles e...

**(Garoto)** E aí, tio, vai 'farinha'? É da boa, tipo exportação.

**(Shun)** Ah! Essa é boa para empanar peixe? É só de pouquinho em pouquinho que você vende? Esse pouquinho não dá nem para um camarão! Vamos levar, Ikki?

**(Ikki, dando um pedala em Shun)** Isso é cocaína, seu imbecil!

**(Shun)** Hã?

**(Shiryu)** Meu Deus, como ele é ingênuo!

**(Garoto)** E aí, tio? Quer ou não quer?

**(Ikki)** Cai fora, moleque!

O garoto dá um esbarrão em Shun e sai correndo.

**(Seiya)** Gente, vocês ouviram isso? Parece tiro!

**(Shun)** Rezem para que a 'Defesa Circular' da minha corrente consiga nos proteger. Corrente de Andrô... epa! Cadê minha corrente?

**(Shiryu)** Por acaso seria aquela pendurada no pescoço do moleque vendedor de cocaína?

**(Shun)** É... minha correnteeeeeeee! Eu quero minha correnteeeeeee! Buáááááá!

**(Shiryu)** Acho melhor esconder meu escudo.

**(Hyoga)** Barulho de tiro de novo! Abaixem-se!

**(Seiya)** Por que a gente não foi chamado pra acabar com a violência em outra cidade mais segura? Paris, Nova Iorque... Até Bagdá servia.

**(Hyoga)** Perto desse Rio de Janeiro o Santuário parece tão agradável.

**(Shun, ainda chorando a perda da corrente)** Eu quero ir embora... snif... mas antes eu quero minha corrente...e um copo de água com açúcar.

**(Ikki)** Quanto à água, tem um boteco logo ali. Quanto à corrente, não há nada que possamos fazer. Você tem dinheiro para a água?

**(Shun)** Sim... peraí... cadê minha carteira? O moleque bateu minha carteira! Buáááááá!

**(Ikki)** Eu pago a sua água, Shun.

**(Shun)** Obrigado... snif... Moço, uma água com açúcar, por favor.

**(Cara do boteco)** É dez real, maluco.

**(Ikki)** O quê? Dez reais por um copo de água com açúcar?

**(Cara do boteco)** Cês deve ser rico, mano! Ninguém aqui no morro tem essas roupa estilosa que cês têm! Pra vocês, é dez real.

**(Shiryu)** Eu não acredito!

**(Ikki)** Eu vou bater nesse cara!

**(Hyoga)** Deixa para lá, ele não quer mais água nenhuma, né, Shun?

**(Shun)** É?

**(Cara do boteco, apontando um revólver para o Shun)** Mano, sem caô! Sem caô! Se pediu tem que querer! Se não quiser vai ficar cheio de bala.

**(Shun)** Hã?

**(Seiya)** Escuta aqui, com quem você pensa que está falando? Nós somos "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco"!

**(Cara do boteco)** Ah, maluco, cês é os tal do amoníaco? Peraê... **(pega o celular)** Aê, Cavernoso, saca só a parada sinistra, os tal dos ômi do amoníaco chegaro aqui no boteco. Corre pra cá, mano.

**(Ikki)** Que amoníaco o quê? Você quer morrer?

**(Cara do boteco)** Calma, malandro. Espera só um pouquinho. Tem um mano amigo meu que quer levar um lero com vocês.

**(Shiryu)** Esse cara tá enrolando a gente.

**(Seiya)** Vamos dar no pé!

**(Cavernoso)** Agora é tarde! Perdeu, mano! **(aponta um revólver pra Seiya enquanto os outros capangas apontam os seus revólveres para o resto dos cavaleiros)**

**(Ikki)** Como assim? Perdeu? A luta nem começou.

**(Seiya)** Ei, eu nunca perco! Eu sou o cavaleiro de Pégaso! O protegido de Athena!

**(Cavernoso)** E eu sou o cavaleiro da Egüinha Pocotó e esse morro é meu. Cê quer morrer com um tiro só ou com um monte? Escolhe bem. Só tô dando opção porque achei essa roupinha maneira!

**(Seiya, apontando para cima)** Olha lá, é o helicóptero da polícia!

Enquanto todos os traficantes atiram para cima, os cavaleiros fogem na velocidade da luz.

Lá embaixo...

**(Seiya)** Puff! Puff! Foi por um triz!

**(Hyoga)** Em que fria nos metemos!

**(Ikki)** Aquela tal de Roxinha me paga!

**(Shiryu)** É Rosinha. E por acaso ela seria sua amiga, Shun?

**(Shun)** Não... por quê?

**(Shiryu)** Com esse nome ela também só deve usar rosa.

**(Seiya)** Vamos embora, né?

**(Shun)** A gente não vai nem passar na praia?

**(Ikki)** Não!

**(Hyoga)** Sim! Pelos menos vamos tentar nos divertir um pouco antes de voltarmos para casa.

**(Seiya)** Acho uma ótima idéia!

Na praia, os cavaleiros tiram as armaduras e põem roupas de banho.

**(Shun)** Pelo menos aqui está tudo tranqüilo.

**(Shiryu)** E por que aquele grupo de moleques tá cercando a gente e gritando 'arrastão', 'arrastão'?

**(Shun)** Eu já perdi a corrente e a carteira...

**(Hyoga)** ...Agora eles querem as armaduras!

**(Ikki)** Mas não vão levar de jeito nenhum! AVE FÊNIX!

**(Seiya)** METEORO DE PÉGASUS!

**(Shiryu)** CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

**(Hyoga)** TROVÃO AURORA!

**(Shun)** Buááááááááááááá! Eu quero a minha correnteeeeeeeeee!

**(Bandido)** Aí, mano, esculacha aquele viadinho chorão!

**(Ikki)** Larga meu irmão, seu filho da puta!

**(Bandido)** É seu irmão? Irmão do viadinho! Irmão do viadinho! Irmão do viadinho!

**(Ikki)** Agora vocês vão ver! AVE FÊNIX!

E os bandidos caem mortos.

A polícia, que observava tudo de longe, vai para cima dos pobres cavaleiros.

**(Policial)** Tá todo mundo em cana!

**(Cavaleiros)** Por quê?

**(Policial)** Vocês mataram os trombadinhas!

**(Cavaleiros)** Eles queriam roubar nossas armaduras!

**(Policial)** E daí? Os trombadinhas são patrimônio da cidade do Rio de Janeiro! Tem turista que vem aqui só para sentir a emoção de ser assaltado e vocês aparecem do nada pra matar os caras? Pau nesses gringos, pessoal

**(Seiya)** Corre, galera!

**(Shiryu)** Desse jeito a gente vai acabar ganhando a maratona.

**(Hyoga)** Isso se a gente escapar!

**(Shun)** Socorro, Ikkiiiiiiii!

**(Ikki)** Fica quieto e corre!

**(Seiya)** E corre pra valer porque eu li no jornal que essa polícia é mais perigosa que os bandidos!

**(Ikki)** Vai pro inferno com seu jornal, Seiya!

**FIM**


End file.
